


Celebrate ... or not

by GreyTabbyCat



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, New Year's Eve, celebrate, foreverdrabbles5, sick Abe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 19:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5638798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyTabbyCat/pseuds/GreyTabbyCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New Year's Eve for Henry and Jo doesn't go as planned. Written for the Forever Drabble Challenge Week Five prompt Celebrate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebrate ... or not

**Author's Note:**

> I had originally planned to write a completely different story for this prompt, but then I woke up sick this morning. Then this happened. *shrugs*
> 
> My head is throbbing and my throat feels like sand paper, so I apologize if this turned out to be total crap... 
> 
> Disclaimer: The usual!

The knock at the door at a little after 10 pm came as a surprise to him. _Oh no!_ He had forgotten about his date with Jo tonight. She had had to work late, but had assured him she’d make it before midnight and then they could head out to the restaurant which offered a special buffet that night.

“Henry,” Jo greeted him with a smile once the door was opened. “Are you…” She looked him up and down, “…obviously not ready to go.” 

“I’m so sorry, Jo! I should have called!” Henry sounded truly regretful, a little devastated even. “Abraham has come down with the flu. And even though he tried to hide it as best as he could and insisted that we still go out tonight, I would prefer to stay here in case he needs anything.” 

“Oh, I’m so sorry to hear that. How is he holding up?”

“He’s sleeping right now and he should be fine, but I still can’t help but worry about him,” Henry admitted. 

“That’s because you’re an awesome dad, Henry.” Jo reached out and squeezed his arm. “I understand your desire to stay home.” 

Then she finally crossed the threshold into the shop and began taking off her coat. 

“What are you doing?” Henry sounded surprised and Jo could only barely contain her eye roll. “You can still go and enjoy the night. You are not required to stay here with me.” 

“I know that, but I want to. I don’t feel much like going out tonight anymore anyway.”

“But…”

Instead of giving Henry a verbal reply Jo only hung up her coat and pressed a kiss to his cheek when she passed him on the way to the stairs. And with that the topic was done for the night. 

So in lieu of going out to a fancy restaurant the couple stayed cosily inside side by side on Henry’s couch with a couple glasses of wine keeping watch over Abe who rung in the New Year peacefully asleep. But even though the evening hadn’t gone exactly as planned Henry and Jo still enjoyed their quiet evening. They rang in the New Year together which was most important to them and of course they shared a midnight kiss.


End file.
